Further
by Michael Bellairs
Summary: my name is Ian Roberts and I have an interesting story to tell you. Pull up your chair this is going to be one LONG story so you better get ready I'm about to blow your mind, probably?
1. Prologue

My name is Ian Roberts and I'm going to tell you story about a man, a man who desperately wanted his story to be told and now I'm going to be the first to tell the story of Robert Raney a notorious killer who's life was dramatically changed for the worse when he was just eight years old. Robert's dad use to beat him because he hasn't gotten a promotion he really wanted and takes the frustration out on Robert, his mother never knew what was going on cause she was always high on drugs and also a very strong alcoholic and his dad was always out all night at a strip club spending all of Roberts college fund money and no one knew it. Robert is 4 ft. and 5 in, black hair that goes down to his jaw line he used his bangs to cover the black eyes he get's and the bruises on his forehead, when he get's a bruise below his eye he uses his mother's foundation to cover it up, his skin was as pale as full moon light, he never brushed his hair and it was always nappy, he wore a white long sleeve shirt, dark brown pants, and black and white shoes. One day his father was damn near fired from his job and instead taking it out on his boss so when he got home he grabbed Robert by the neck pinned him to the wall where his feet doesn't touch the ground and started to strangle him. Robert struggled against his fathers big hands for 2 minutes before he passed out his father dropped him a little while after Robert passed out Mr. Raney left the house for the rest of the night. When Robert came to he realized that this is not normal behavior for parents, he didn't see anyone in his class with any bruises or a black eye on their bodies as bad as his. His teachers noticed the bruises on his arms and some on his face, they think it's from falling while playing at recess and never bothered to ask how he got them. The next day after he got home from school his parents weren't home at the moment so he went into his room and sat on his bed twiddling his thumbs thinking about his dad beats him and about how his mom is always acting strange and walking funny then he starts seeing black dots in his vision he starts getting dizzy as his vision turns completely black and he passes out right on his bed. Five minutes later his body unconsciously get's out of the bed and walks slowly to the kitchen barefooted with his pant legs dragging not far from the heels of his foot. His body stops at the door way of the kitchen and stands there for a good 3 minutes his feet drag on towards the counter were the knife holder sat with only one big knife handle sticking out, he grabs the handle and pulls it out of the knife holder and slowly makes his way to the closet near the front door as he goes in he closes the door to the closet and sits there for half an hour. The front door was quickly opened by Mr. Raney with Mrs. Raney behind him high as a kite, they walk in a few feet past the closet where Robert slowly waits for the right moment to strike. He sneaks out of the closet as quiet as he can and started walking up behind his parents lightly tiptoeing trying not to alarm them of his presence. Mr. Raney slightly hears creaks of the loose wooden floor but he couldn't figure out which direction it's from so he stops and looks around in front of him then he turns around noticing his son was jumping right towards him and jumps onto him the knife aiming right above his fathers heart. Before Mr. Raney could yell Robert slits his throughout and stabs his father's chest three times, the blood started to pool around Mr. Raney's body as Robert jumped at his mother and did the same to her as he did to his father but stabbed her multiple times and cut her head off out of rage of her not helping him while he was beaten by his now dead father. After he finishes her off his eyes slowly opened to reveal hazel green eyes that widen in shock at the site of his dead parents very unaware of the blood staining his cloths and a bloodied knife in his right hand...

(That's the end of the prologue everyone I credit ashleyweil who helped me write this prologue along with me. What will Robert do when he see's the blood on his cloths and the knife in his hand? we'll find out next week. Thank you for reading everybody and I will talk to you all later BYE-BYE!)


	2. Prologue part 2

_Further_

Robert looked down at his body to see his cloths covered in fresh blood and a bloodied knife in his right hand. He quickly drops the knife making a metallic sound as it made contact with the hard wood floor, he covers his mouth with his bloody hands as he looks at his parents once more as bloody tears falls down his cheeks realizing what he had done to his parents despite how they treated him he couldn't help but cry heavily as he ran out the front door into the woods. 24 hours later one of Mr. Raney's strippers named Christine was walking towards his house with her long blond hair that flows perfectly behind her as her blue eyes twinkle in the moon light, she wears a bright blue heart neckline short skirt dress with a heart necklace hanging down from her neck, she wears small black pumps on her dainty feet, she wears a black biker jacket, and she wears silver hoop earrings that hang from her ears. She notices bloody footprints on the grass heading away from the house, out of curiosity she follows the opposite direction of the foot prints that lead to the two story plaster house that belonged to Mr. Raney. She see's that the bloody foot prints came from the opened front door of the house, she walks up the porch stares slowly out of fear of what's going to happen. She suddenly stops seeing Mr. Raney and a woman next to him lying in a big pool of blood unmoving and not breathing she runs away to the nearest pay phone after seeing the bodies. She frantically dialed 9-1-1 slightly crying hearing "9-1-1 what's your emergency?" she takes a few beep breaths trying to calm down enough to talk clearly "o-o-oh my g-god I f-found m-m-my..." the operator says calmly talks over Christine's stuttering "Ma'am please calm down and try to talk clearly" Christine suddenly hangs up the pay phone and runs away "Ma'am? Ma'am? Hello?" the operator calls the police and notified the cops where the call came from and told them to look in the area for anything suspicious. About 15 or 20 minutes later cops look around looking for anything suspicious, dep. William and his partner dep. Scarlett drive past the house slowly dep. Scarlett suddenly realized they were driving past the house and noticed one small bloody foot print and says to her partner "Pull over here I think I see something out of the ordinary" dep. William pulls over near the house and dep. Scarlett get's out and starts looking for the bloody foot print as she looks she spots the trail of foot prints "William! I found some blood foot prints! Call the station!" William radio the station. About an half an hour later more cop cars arrived along with investigators with their team, they sample the blood of the victims assuming that the blood is a match to the foot prints, they scan the foot prints tracing the foot prints to Robert Raney. After years of searching for Robert they gave up the search and the investigation of Mr. and Mrs. Raney murder


End file.
